


Shout it from the rooftops

by takemetolondon



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetolondon/pseuds/takemetolondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis and harry have met up on their joined rooftops since they were kids. something changes between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout it from the rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> i found a picture of 2 joined rooftops and wrote a story about it. for nadine (:

When Louis was 12 years old, his mum got a new job. He was taken away from all his friends in Doncaster and dragged out to Cheshire. He didn't like it at first. The house was big, but it was crowded. He had 2 sisters, and his mum was pregnant with twins. It was just him by himself. Kind of.

It was June 6th. Louis had just eaten lunch and was sitting in his bedroom listening to music. They've lived in their house for 4 days now, and Louis was bored. He had nothing to do. Just as he was about to go complain to his sisters about being bored (even though they were only 6) he saw something out his window. Louis pulled out his headphones and sat up, looking closer at the window. He set his iPod on the bed and slowly stood up. He stepped closer to the window, and pulled back the curtain a bit. There was a boy sitting on the rooftop that touched his own. He jumped a bit, but opened the window. The boy jumped, and turned around, and well you know what they say. 'blue met green, green met blue and that was the start of something new.' Louis climbed onto the window sill and sat on the rooftop, his legs tucked underneath him as he sat with his legs crossed. The boy did the same. Crossed his legs and stared at Louis with wide green eyes. "Hi" Louis said. "Hi" the boy repeated. "Is this your house?" He continued. "Y-yeah we just moved in like a few days ago." Louis said, a smile appearing. "Oh. Well I'm Harry." He said, smiling at Louis. "I'm Louis." He replied, smiling at the bright green eyed boy. "How old are you?" He continued. "I'm 10." Harry hesitated. "Oh. That's okay. I'm 12." Louis chided. 

And that was kind of all it took. They instantly hit it off as friends. They met up every day after lunch on the rooftops, talking about their families, their favorite video games, their favorite tv shows, what they liked to eat, and so on. 

Louis and Harry were sat on the roof on a hot day in the middle of June, when his mom came up to his room. They were talking about their 4th of July plans, and their usual traditions. Louis heard his mum call his name from inside his room. "One second." He said to Harry, turning and jumping back through the window. "Are you talking to someone?" She asked. "Yeah, Harry sits on his roof every day so I go out there and talk to him. We're friends." He said. Jay Tomlinson beamed. "That's good!" She said, motioning for Louis to go back out there. Louis just smiled and climbed back through the window. 

School started 2 months later. Harry was in grade 6 and Louis was in grade 7. The night before the first day of school, Harry and Louis were on the rooftops. "Lou, I'm kind of nervous. We both go into a new school tomorrow, what if they don't like me." Harry said. Louis chuckled. "I feel the same way. But don't worry. If I like you, they'll like you." And every one did. Harry had made a few friends named Niall and Nick and never got bullied. Unlike Louis. He made a few friends named Liam and Zayn, but there were a few boys in grade 8 who didn't like him. The first week of school was okay. Louis and Harry ate lunch together, and then met up on the roof after school. There were 2 boys. Named Dane and Kyle. They were in grade 8, and didn't like how everyone liked him and not them. So they took it out on him. They hadn't hurt him yet, but there were just little things. One day in math, he had class with Dane. He didn't know why Dane was in the 7th year class, but Louis didn't really care. He answered a problem correctly, and Dane chuckled. "Suck up." He muttered. Louis made a 'what is wrong with you?' face at Dane, and well he didn't like that. He pushed Louis outside after school that day. Louis fell down and hit his head. It wasn't enough to make him start crying, but it was enough for the school administrators to see. He went home that day and decided he had to tell someone. Instead of telling his mum, he told Harry. "Today, a boy in grade 8 pushed me down. It kind of hurt." He said, pointing to the bump on his head. "Louis!" Harry exclaimed. "Calm down, it's not a big deal-" Louis said. "But you're supposed to tell someone! Like your mum, not me." Harry said. He didn't know all about bullying but he knew it wasn't good. Louis refused to tell his mum, so Harry did it for him. Louis was a bit upset at him, but he couldn't stay mad at him. Everyone knew that.

Winter came around, and it soon got too cold to be outside. So Louis brought Harry over to his house. The families had clicked, and were now best friends. They had dinner at eachother's houses, celebrated the 4th of July together, and had planned a few parties. Louis and Harry were sat in his room when Harry realized that his birthday was in a mere month. So by the time his birthday came, Harry had bought Louis a huge water gun and a ton of candy, because what could go wrong with candy? When Louis made a confused face, Harry smiled. "Its for the summer, because I have one, too. And we're going to have water fights." He explained. That was the 1st time they hugged. 

That coming summer, they definitely had water fights. Alot of them, because what else is there to do besides eat popsicles and sleep?

When Louis was in grade 8, and Harry was in grade 7, Louis started going to lunch with his other friends that could drive. Harry felt hurt. Like he was Louis' little brother. So while they were on the rooftops in February, just after Harry turned 13, Louis turned 15. he confronted Louis about it. "I feel like I'm your little brother. Like I'm always with you, but I'm also like a chore, you know?" Harry asked, as he played with the fringe of his red tee shirt. "No, Harry. You'll always be my best friend. Never are you a chore, so don't even say that. When I get my liscense next year and you get to my school, we'll go to lunch together every day and you won't have to feel like that." Louis explained. Harry smiled up at Louis, his dimples poking deep into his cheeks.

There was a day in particular. A day in April, they were sat on the rooftops. Louis was 15, Harry was 13. Louis was just talking to Harry as if it were normal. He said something that Liam and Zayn had done, and Harry burst into laughter. Louis couldn't help but laugh as well. Louis felt something when Harry laughed. 'No, not him, please no, this can't happen' he thought. He felt his stomach twist into knots and his heart beat faster as he looked at Harry as he laughed. Louis said he had to go in for dinner, and went inside, after Harry had said goodbye and gone in as well. He laid on his bed, his hands in his hair. 'I'm in love with Harry.' he thought to himself.

Louis didn't know how he didn't see it before. His smile got bigger whenever someone said Harry's name, his heard fluttered when he saw the curly haired boy on his rooftop, he missed seeing Harry at school everyday and just genuinely got excited around him. How did he not see it before?

Louis was 16, Harry was 14. They both went to high school now. Louis kept his promise and took Harry to lunch. It was March when they got into their first official argument. It was nearly the same as before. Louis would go to parties and not tell Harry, and then when Harry asked, Louis said it was because Harry wouldn't like it. "It's because I'm younger. Like a little brother." Harry said as they were sat on the rooftops. It was dark outside. "No, Harry you know that's not it!" Louis said. "Right. I have to go now-" "Harry wait." "-Goodnight" Harry climbed back into his window and got into bed as tears blurred his vision. 

 

Louis walked into Harry's house the next night and went up to his bedroom. Harry was sitting on the floor, his phone in hand. He was dressed in a black tee shirt, black jeans and Louis' heard kind of fluttered. "We're going to a party." Louis said, sitting next to Harry. "I'm not. You are." Harry said, his eyes still on his phone. He was playing flappy bird. "That game is the spawn of Satan." Louis said. "Anyways, you're coming, too. Because you're not my little brother and I actually enjoy your presence." Louis said, watching Harry's game. "You're lying." Harry said, as he whacked into a pipe. "If I didn't want you to come, I would've snuck out. Now, lets go, it's a Friday night and you're sitting here playing flappy bird. Come on." Louis said, standing up, and offering Harry his hand. Harry stared up at him, but grabbed his hand anyways. Louis would be lying if he said his hand didn't feel like it had ignited into flames.

It absolutely killed Louis. Every day since then, Harry would talk to Louis about girls he met, and Louis would get this sick feeling in his gut. His heart would literally hurt. Louis was a junior now, Harry was a sophomore. Harry was telling a story about how he was sure Hailey was flirting with him, and Louis cut him off. "What time is it?" Louis asked. Harry hit the lock button on his phone. "Like 10" He said. "I have to go." Louis said. "Oh-okay. Um, sleep well then.. Goodnight." Harry said. "Goodnight" Louis mumbled as he crawled back into the window.

 

The 2 boys talked every day still. Louis would change the subject when it got to girls, and then he'd silently cry himself to sleep that night, because he loved Harry. And Harry didn't love him. But, none the less, Harry and Louis were still best friends. Everyone knew that they were best friends. Louis would rather hide his adoration than to ruin the friendship, so he stayed quiet. 

It was the first day of Louis' senior year when he told Zayn. "Zayn, I think I'm in love with him." Louis said, as they stood in the hallway. "With who, Harry?" He asked. "Shh!" Louis said, checking that Harry wasn't near them. "Yes!" He said in a hushed tone. Zayn started laughing. "Are you serious?" He said. "Uh, yeah, it's not my faul-" "Liam owes me 20 bucks." Zayn chuckled to himself. "Wait- what?" Louis in shock. "You 2 have been in love from the start, Louis." He said, laughing at Louis. "No you don't get it, Harry likes girls, you know, like boobs, and long hair, and pretty and something I won't ever be-" Zayn cut Louis off. "Nah, Louis, shut up." He said. Louis stopped talking. "You'll see." Zayn said, walking back down the hall way. Louis sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead as he walked back down the hallway.

It was now December. Louis' birthday was soon. Harry was sitting in Louis' room with him, and they just talked. "I'm graduating soon." Louis sighed. "Don't remind me" Harry said. Louis was taken back. "It's just weird. I'm growing up, and so are you-" He said. "Louis, stop." Harry interrupted. "It just feels like yesterday we met out there and now you're graduating, and you're going to leave and go to some college and marry some pretty girl, and-" "Harry." "-we're going to drift apart, and not talk anymore-" "Harry that's not going to happen, I'm not going to move out any time soon." Louis explained, cutting Harry off. "Yeah, but you're going to get a job and meet new people." Harry sighed. "I know, and so are you. It has to happen, but we can do anything. We've been best friends for like 5 years, it doesn't have to stop just because I graduate." Louis said, placing a hand on Harry's arm. His hand tingled just from touching Harry. "You've never actually cared Lou, please don't try and feel bad!" Harry said. "No- Harry, that's not true. We're never going to drift apart. We'll always be best friends" He cringed at his own words as he said 'friends' because that's all they'll ever be.

Harry just sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis, and Louis hugged back. His heard was hammering. They didn't let go for a while, but when they did, everything was fine again.

 

It was now May. Louis was graduating. Harry went to Louis graduation, hugged him and said he's always looked up to Louis even if he has to physically look down at him. I guess he deserves the punch to the arm that came with it, but it made Louis smile anyways.

A week into the summer, Louis had decided on a college that was only an hour away from home so he wouldn't have to move out. That decision made Harry very very happy. He started in October, and was majoring in English. He also worked at a little book shop just down the street. Harry was now going to be a senior soon, but none of that mattered as they sat on the rooftop on June 6th, 6 years after they met. 

"Life is crazy." Harry said. Louis chuckled. "Yeah, it is." He was sat facing Harry, his legs tucked underneath him. Harry looked up at the stars in the sky. "Surprised we haven't broken the rooftops yet." He chuckled. Louis just laughed. Louis was talking about someone he met that worked at the bookstore when Harry cut him off. "See, there you go." He said. "What- no Harry, I have to meet people, and so do you." He said. Harry nodded. "But happens when you move out to be closer to school and these other people and I'm out here by myself for another year, it's the little brother thing again." Harry sighed, looking down at his hands sat in his crossed lap. Louis nearly started laughing. "When are you going to realize that I've been in love with you for like 4 years?!" He nearly yelled. Harry froze and stared at Louis with wide eyes. 'There you go, I just ruined everything.' He thought to himself. His heard nearly pounded out of his chest when Harry immediately lunged across the small crack in between the rooftops and collided their lips together. Louis gasped into Harry's mouth, but kissed him back anyways. Their lips slowly folded over each other's, as Harry slowly brought his hand up to Louis' jaw. Louis couldn't breathe. His heard was pounding and his stomach was exploding. His head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton, but still brought his hand up to Harry's waist. Harry was on his knees in front of Louis as they feverishly kissed. "I love you" Harry breathed. Louis wanted to puke. "I love you so much" He breathed back, his lips still touching Harry's. Louis couldn't describe what was happening. "I've loved you for so long, that's why I didn't want to be a little brother, because I'm in love with you." Harry breathed out quickly. Louis just kissed him again. Once they both pulled back, Harry sat back down on his own rooftop and grabbed Louis' hand. "After you graduate, Harry, we're going to move in together, and have a flat down in London." He said. Harry bit his lips and smiled into his lap as they held hands. Louis could faint. 

A week later, Louis and Harry told their parents they were together. They were excited. Harry's mom started tearing up, while Louis' mom just hugged them both. They told Liam, Zayn, and Niall, who knew that it would happen sooner or later, but they were happy for them none the less.

After they had gone out for a year, Harry graduated, they moved out together, and got a little flat right next to Louis' college when Louis was 20 and Harry was 18. Harry had sent in his letter to the school, and when they accepted him, he ran into the kitchen and held up the package. "LouisIgotaccepted" He rushed in excitement. Louis turned around from the sink. "Oh my god" Louis exclaimed, as he jumped into Harry's arms, hugging him tightly. "Louis were going to school together," He said. Louis just laughed from excitement. They were going to school together.

2 years later, Louis was now 22 and Harry was 20. They were down at their families houses for spring break, and Louis and Harry were sat in Louis' kitchen. "Come here." Harry said. Harry grabbed Louis' hand and lead him up to his old room, which had now been changed into a guest bed room. Harry opened the window and climbed out onto the rooftop, and held out his hand as Louis took it and climbed out as well. They sat on the rooftop as Louis exclaimed about how weird this was to him. "Louis." Harry said. Louis looked up at Harry and beamed. "Yeah?" He asked. They were sat with their legs crossed under them, facing eachother as usual. Harry pulled out a box from his pocket. "10 years ago, on this very rooftop, I met the love of my life. And I want to spend forever with him." Harry said, holding the small box in his hand. "You're not- ohmygod-" Louis said, as he placed 1 hand over his mouth. Harry chuckled. " I really really love you.. Will you marry me, Louis?" He said, letting go of Louis' hand as he opened the box and revealed a gold band. Louis stared nodding. "Yes- yes of course, I'll marry you, Harry, I love you, oh my god" He said, as Harry slid the ring onto his trembling finger. The 2 boys crawled back into the bed room, and immediately wrapped themselves into a huge hug. The kind of hug that made Louis unable to breathe, his feet weren't touching the ground, his nose was pressed into Harry's neck, and to top it off, Louis' and Harry's families all stood in the doorway, giggling lightly to themselves. 

So, on June 6th, 2014, Louis and Harry got married in London, England. Louis came walking down the isle, and smiled so brightly at Harry. Harry had never seen someone so beautiful. "Harry Styles, do you take Louis Tomlinson as your husband?" The preacher asked. "I do." He repeated, smiling at Louis. "Louis Tomlinson, do you take Harry Styles as your hus-" "I do" Louis said, excitedly. A few people chuckled, including Harry. "You may now kiss the groom." He said as he closed his book. Harry smiled, pulled Louis in, and collided their lips. They kissed for a moment, before they burst into a fit of giggles against eachother's lips. 

The reception was beautiful. There were lights everywhere, there was dancing, and drinking. It was the best day of Louis' life. When it came to propose a toast to the grooms, Harry stood up with a microphone and a drink. "9 years ago this very day, I went onto my rooftop like the normal 11 year old I was, and was joined with the love of my life. Someday, Louis, we're going to get our own big house, have our own little kids running around, and we'll watch them fall in love with others just as we did. Here's to a good life with the best husband I could ask for." Harry said, as he lifted his drink. Louis smiled down at the table, and took a drink, as did everyone else. 

Louis stepped up onto the stage after Harry passed and gave him a kiss on the cheek on the way down. "Um, so when I was 13, we moved into this new house, and I was bored. Like really bored, and I went up onto my rooftop, and he turned around, and about 4 years later, I found out I was in love. Then, when I graduated high school, I told him I loved him out on the rooftop. The next time I was up there, he was proposing, and I was trying not to scream like some love sick teenage girl." He said. Everyone laughed at that. "It was cute though, because Liam, Zayn and Niall all made bets on when it would happen." He said. They laughed again. He looked down at Harry, who was blushing, and looking away as he smiled. "Don't even right now, Harry, I went through the same thing" He said laughing. Everyone continued to laugh at Louis. "Anyways," He said, calming down from chuckling at Harry. "Here's to the rooftop that saved my life, and gave me the best husband I could ask for." he said, lifting his drink as he winked at Harry. They all took a drink, and Louis sat down next to Harry. "I love you" Harry whispered into his ear. "I love you too" He smiled back. After the toasts, there was drinking, and dancing, and mainly just celebrating. 

It was the best night of both of their lives.

After their honeymoon in America, they went back to their old houses before their school started. They were out on the rooftops, holding hands and just cuddling. Louis chuckled. "How does this thing still hold us?" He said. Harry stood up, and stretched his arms at his sides. "You know what I've wanted to do for a long time?" he asked.  
Louis laughed. Harry breathed in deeply. "I LOVE LOUIS TOMLINSON!" He screamed off the rooftop. Louis burst out in laughter as he stood up as well. "I LOVE HARRY STYLES!" He screamed again. They both burst out in laughter before sitting back down. "You're an idiot, you kown that?" Louis laughed. "You love it" Harry replied. Both boys soon calmed down from their laughter, and went inside.

 

6 years later, Louis was 28 and Harry was 26. Louis was a lawyer, and Harry owned a business for banking accounts. They had 3 kids, a boy and 2 girls. They were Parker, Lauren, and Olivia. They moved into that big house they had dreamed of, and were just a happy family. Louis and Harry were stood outside of Lauren's door as she was at school. They both walked over to the window. Louis drew back the curtains and chuckled to himself. "I love you" Harry sighed against his neck. "I love you too." Louis smiled. 

They smiled and closed the curtain.

There were 2 joined rooftops just outside Lauren's window.


End file.
